Curling irons have been and continue to be popular personal care appliances. However, the prior art curling irons suffer from several drawbacks. In most cases, the barrel around which the user's hair is wrapped for curling is fixed with respect to the handle requiring the user to rotate the handle as the hair is being wound around the barrel.
The amount or tightness of curl which can be set in the user's hair is, in part, dependent upon the temperature of the barrel of the curling iron. A relatively high temperature barrel will provide the user with tighter curls than a relatively low temperature barrel. It is clear though that for nearly all uses of the curling iron, only a relatively low temperature is required.